Hanabi
by quinzel29
Summary: Not really A fairytale, but the categories i ha to choose from were limited. Recollection of my childhood in japan.  NOTE: its kind of BL, so haters can leave.


It was a rainy day in the month of February, and I had just arrived in Japan. My mother had arranged for me to stay with my aunt and cousin until my health got better and a family problem would be finished. My aunt Midori picked me up with a gentle hello. She is a kind woman, with warm eyes and a smile that can brighten up even the saddest person. On the ride to her house in Okinawa, She tried to starting a conversation to get to know me better. She was a dear for trying, but unfortunately it was my second time meeting her and as a child, I was very shy.

When we arrived at the house, my first impression of it was... small, but nice. It was a simple house that had one living room, one kitchen, four bed rooms and two bathrooms. My cousin Sayuri (or Yuri as she likes to call herself.) greeted me for the first time with a blank expression on her face. She is a very androgynous girl and even as a child she looked like a handsome boy and liked to be treated as a one.

At first I felt very nervous. I couldn't tell what she was her first impression of me. She circled me, like a lioness about to strike her pray. As she lifted her arm, I quickly curled up into a ball and started shaking like crazy. I was a very nervous child back then and almost everything scared me. But as I expected the worst, I suddenly felt a gentle patting on my shoulder. I peeked trough my hands that was covering my face to see a gentle smile. "Hi, I'm Yuri what's your name?" I slowly stood up still shaking a bit and replied softly "Michael, but grandma said that here in Japan I'm called Yukido." she grabbed my hand reassuringly and said "Then I'll call you Yuki-chan and you'll call me Yuri-chan ok?" I smiled reassured that I was safe with her and nodded my head.

She took me upstairs and into the guess room that I would be living in for the next couple of months. It was a small blue room with stars painted on the wall. "It looks like the night sky!" I gleamed cheerfully. Yuki smiled and replied "Yup, my mom and dad painted it for my little brother" I tilt my head with curiosity "Brother?" "Yup, I had a brother" she began to walk to the wall.

She stoped at a corner where two hand prints were painted on the wall. She gently strokes the blue hand print and began to speak again "He died two years ago. My mom said he went to heaven." I looked down feeling a bit ashamed for asking "Maybe I shouldn't stay here then..." she turned and smiled as she went closer to hug me "It's ok I think Kentaro would have liked you to stay here, I know I do." I smiled and we started getting my toys out my bag.

The next morning I met my uncle. He had just arrived home after finishing an investigation on a peeping tom in the area. His tall man with very rugged features, He looked like one of those old time detectives except he was a lot friendlier. He greeted me with a warm handshake and a gift. It was a small chime with a little snow rabbit playing in the snow. "See that little rabbit? That's what you're named after." He smiled warmly as I gently held on two the little chime as if it was more valuable then gold.

After breakfast my Aunt decided to take me and Yuri to the local day-care (which was a lot like a summer school/preschool/ art school) that was named "Morning Sunflower". It was a lovely place were a lot of children spend there time learning in a fun way. My Aunt had decided that I and Yuri would enjoy going to it then staying home and doing nothing for the whole time I was in Japan. "You're going to love it here. The teachers are very nice and you'll learn lots of wonderful things" My aunt assured me with a warm smile as she escorts me and Yuri into the day-care.

We were greeted by a plump old woman, who's very present was very warm. "Why hello there, what's your name little one?" she asked lovingly. I hid behind Yuri and answered vey shyly "My name is Yu...Yu...Yuki...do." "Well Yukido, I hope you enjoy staying here and don't be afraid to ask grandma for help ok." she assured me as she acknowledges me to call her grandma instead of the teacher, who she turned out to be.

A week had past and I had a lot of fun in the day-care. It had no age groupings so children of different age groups could play together. I played with Yuri and three other children. One was girl named Maya who was scary to the other children but I find her very interesting. She had a pet guila monster that she kept at home that scared other children. She was often misunderstood because her father studied reptiles for a living and she liked to wear dark clothes, but she was a really nice person. The other two were twins named Jiro and Seiji. They loved to play pranks but were scared of Yuri so they behaved when she was around. The four of was were the best of friend and continued for another two weeks until... he was introduced into my life.

During the third week of day-care the teachers announced that we would be organizing a play for the parents. The teacher had assigned different roles for the students. The teacher thought it would be good for me to get the lead role so I could gain more confidence. At first I was very reluctant, until Yuri assured me and insisted that the teacher would give her the other lead role so she could help me out. The teacher agreed and I agreed eventually (after being given a bar of chocolate for incentive. NOTE: I really like chocolate). When the teacher showed us our temporary costumes I was very confused. She handed me a simple white girl's kimono and Yuri a green boy's kimono. The teacher explained that in Japanese plays the boys play the girls role and the girls played the boys role. I still didn't understood but I didn't protest.

Two days of practice had gone by and the play was starting to take shape. Yuri was given the role of the brave samurai warrior who would slay the evil monster who was played by Jiro and Seiji (Their costume was a two headed monster and they bought fit into the costume very well, in the true sense of it and in their personality.) Maya played the emperor of the country that Yuri would save and I played the princess who was kidnapped by the monster. I truly didn't mind wearing kimono, until I learned the huge impact it would give me another two days later.

Some of the kids in the other side of the building who didn't get a role in the play were asked to help bring in some of the props. Many stayed for a while and watched us practiced (which made me very nervous) but eventually only one boy stayed. He was tall for his age, and had honey collared eyes. He still looked Japanese but it was prominent that he was mixed with a foreign blood. He was very good looking and had intimidating eyes that I think scared the other student and some of the teachers.

After practice I was about to change out of my costume when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to see the tall boy looking at me intensely. I felt a bit scared at first but the feeling faded very fast when I looked directly at his eyes. To me they looked very comforting somehow. "You..." he said slowly "You were very good..." I smiled and said "thank you" he looked down and was silent for awhile. "Ummm... I've got to go. See you." I smiled and began to walk a way. He quickly looked up and asked quickly "Umm... what's your name?" "Oh, it's Yu..." before I could finish Yuri rushed in calling for me "Yuki-chan! Mom's here! Let's go!" I responded by nodding and quickly skipped towards her, but before that, I turned around and said softly "It was nice meeting you. See you around." I smiled and then left. Yuri told me later that she thought she saw the boy blushing and repeating my name with a small smile. I didn't think much of our little encounter until I met him again... in front of our house...

Short intro chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer :)


End file.
